The Past Can Lead To A Brighter Future
by nikirocks29
Summary: Bella was kidnapped when she was thirteen. Two years later, she was found, bruised, broken and almost dead. Now, sixteen, she msut deal with the memories that haunt her and panic attacks. When she moves to Forks, Washington, she meets a group of kids who've never seen anyone as broken as Bella. Can they help her or is it too late?
1. Prologue

**Rated M for abuse.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of twilight or its wonderful characters. Stephenie Meyer does. *Sighs***

* * *

**Prologue**

I needed to stay quiet. If he heard me he'd do it again. I couldn't let that happen. I heard the heavy door being pushed open.

_No, please, not again. _I thought.

"Hello." His voice was cold and cruel, like his eyes. Nothing satisfied him. The only thing that pleasured him was when was beating me.

"Please, no." I whimpered as he caressed my face.

_Smack!_

I stared to the right, my cheek stinging. I felt tears well up in my eyes from the pain. I closed my eyes and looked back down, fear clouding my mind and eyes.

He smiled cruelly and punched me in the ribs. My already bruised ribs flared up in pain. It felt like someone had set them on fire. Pain erupted in my head as he gave me a hard kick. My head pounded from the blow but I forced myself to stay awake.

His fists rained down on me, hitting me in the ribs, chest, face. He stepped on my ankle so hard, I heard the bone snap.

Pain ran down my leg, a strangled scream escaping my lips. I kicked me hard in the ribs, and continued to go at it. By now he would've stopped. Oh no, he was going to kill me.

_But he can't! I'm only fifteen! _

I felt myself begin to slip away as each blow continue to rain down on me. I saw black spots and I didn't bother to blink them away. I wanted to die. I didn't want to live with this pain. With pain of knowing my family was out there looking for me, searching for me, even after two years.

I wanted to leave the pain of my body. I had never felt this much pain. My body felt like felt like if it going to explode. He stopped after what seemed like a lifetime. My body had several cuts that were oozing blood. My head had a really nasty gash that was bleeding at an alarming rate.

I tried to get up but there was no strength in my body. I was mentally, emotionally and physically drained. I knew I was going to die. I could feel myself giving into it, but i pushed against it. I knew I wanted to die, but not like this. I will not die bruised, broken and bleeding. I will die strong, independent and loved.

_Crash!_

I heard a crash come from the floor on top of me. What's going on? I heard the sound of muffled voices come closer to the door. I felt my heartbeat increase. Questions flew through my head.

_Who was here? Was it his friends? Were they here to finish the job?_

Footsteps stomped down the basement stairs. I heard gasps erupt throughout the room.

"What did he do to her?" Someone whispered. The voice was oddly familiar, but I couldn't remember where I'd heard it before.

One of the stepped forward nad kneeled down next to me, their eyes going wide with an alarmed look in their eyes.

"Get the EMT's down here! Now!" They screamed.

I couldn't understand what was happening. I was so scared. So confused. People were running around everywhere, screaming for someone.

I felt myself being lifted up and laid back down on something hard. I opened my eyes and stared up. As we got to the living room, I took in the scene before me. _He _was unconscious on the floor, while the cops put handcuffs on his wrists. The entire place was trashed. Glass was shattered on the floor, furniture was thrown everywhere, blood was on floor. It was madness.

As soon as we reached the front door, we were welcomed with cheers. I turned my head and found a crowd standing behind the police tape type of thing, all dressed in regular clothes. I could see the red and blue lights of the police cars flashing in the dark night and the red and white colors of the ambulance flashing.

I could see the reporters pointing their cameras at me from behind the police tape. They were speaking into the camera, smiles on their faces.

Before I had faded into the darkness, I realized that, for the first time in two years, I was going to see my family.

My name is Isabella Maria Swan, and this is my story.


	2. Welcome To Forks, Washington

**Disclaimer:  
**

**Me: Yeah, I own you twilight! *Happy Dance***

**Edward: No you don't. *Snorts*  
**

**Alice: Yeah, you don't own us!  
**

**Me: *Growls* Who invited the pixie!  
**

**Jasper: Hey, don't growl at my woman!  
**

**All: You don't own us!  
**

**Me: Ugh, fine. I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephenie Meyer does. *Pouts***

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** '**Welcome to Forks' where the population is a total of 3552, the weather is cold, lots of rain and bound to make you insane.

I stared out the window, ignoring dad's nervous babble. That's how everyone was. Nervous. They were nervous of being around me, of saying the wrong thing that could set me off.

Because they pretty much know what happened to me, though it's something I don't like to talk about.

"Were here." Dad announced. We were parked in front of the same two-story house I was so familiar with. I loved my mother but I loved to stay with my dad, even though I didn't like Forks.

I only moved here because I couldn't take in Phoenix anymore. Too many people knew what happened to me. I didn't want to live with the reminder that _he _was there, waiting for the day he got out to come after me. So, I told my mom i was going to move in with Charlie. I could remember clearly how she had taken it.

_ *_Memory*

_I was just about to fall asleep, when I heard the door open and footsteps come close to the bed. I felt my heart beat speed up. The heart monitor was beeping very fast. I knew it was only a matter a seconds before I passed out._

_"Calm down, sweetie." Came mom's worried voice._

_I felt the bed dip as she laid down next to me. She hugged me, trying to calm me down._

_"Mom, I ne-need t-to t-t-talk t-to yo-you." I stuttered through my tears._

_"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked, kindly. _

_"Well, I-I, do-don't th-think I ca-can st-stay here any-anymore. Everywhere I-I g-go I see-ee him. I can-can't do i-it. I do-don't want t-to b-be afraid o-of walk-walking down th-the street. I wa-want t-to move i-in wi-with dad." I stuttered._

_"Are you sure?" She asked, sadly. I knew how much this hurt her. She had only just gotten me back after two years, and now I asking to go and live with dad._

_"Yes. mom I-I'm sure." I said._

_"Okay then. If it will help you, than I will call your father and let him know. But you have to call me when you get the chance. Do not leave me hanging." She said, in mock strictness._

_"Okay." I smiled._

*End Memory*

I sighed and got of the car, pulling my sweater closer to me. I walked up the front steps, and opened the door, feeling the warm and cozy feeling it always brought me.

"Um, well, I haven't changed, your, um, room." Charlie said, looking uncomfortable.

"I'm gonna go and get you bags." He muttered.

_A good thing about Charlie, is that he doesn't hover._

I walked up the stairs to the second floor. I opened the first door which I knew was my room. It looked exactly like I had left it three years ago. Aqua blue walls, a queen-sized bed in the middle with a purple comforter, a wooden desk with a computer on it and a small bookshelf in the corner. The only thing missing was my Hannah Montana posters and my Barbie dolls.

I plopped down on my bed and sighed. I let my eyes sweep around the room once more. I was starting Forks High School tomorrow. I was going to be in tenth grade even though I wasn't in eighth and ninth grade.

I grabbed my bags and began to unpack, putting away my books and other things.

"Hey Bella, I made dinner. Not exactly dinner, just some eggs and rice." He said.

"Okay." I whispered.

I stood and straightened out my wrinkled clothes before walking down the stairs to the small kitchen. Looking at how small the kitchen was made me feel claustrophobic.

I sat down on the chair and pulled my legs up to my chest, resting my head on my knees.

"I'm sorry, daddy." I whispered, suddenly. I know, it's weird to call him daddy instead of dad but I can't help it. He's always been there for me. And he is willing to do anything for me if I say call him daddy instead of dad.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, bells. It was not your fault." He said firmly.

"But it is!" I cried. "If I just noticed the way he looked at me, if I had just noticed-" He cut me off by saying, in a firm yet gentle voice,

"Honey, it wasn't your fault. It's not your fault he was a sick, twisted person. It is not your fault that he kidnapped you. ANd it most definitely wasn't your fault for not noticing they way he acted."

"Yes it was." I felt tears brim my eyes.

"Honey, you were thirteen. Nothing was your fault. Now, eat up. You need to eat then get to bed. Don't want to be late for school tomorrow." He joked.

"Wouldn't want that." I muttered, earning me one of Charlie's rare laugh.

I dug into the food, not realizing how good it tasted. It's been forever since I had a regular meal where I didn't have to cook. Renée, my mom, couldn't cook to save her life. She's burned water, broken eggs, set fire to chicken, mashed potatoes and steaks. When I was eleven I decided burnt food was enough and decided to cook myself so that we could at least have a decent meal. Ever since then, I've been the cook in the family.

After I finished I leaned back and rubbed my stomach which made Charlie laugh. He shook his head, still smiling, and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight sweetheart." He mumbled, his voice laced with tiredness. I smiled and shook my head.

"Night daddy."

He walked up the stairs, bumping into the wall. He was just as uncoordinated as me. I couldn't walk on a flat surface without falling on my face or butt.

I stood and went up the stairs, deciding to take a shower. I grabbed a pair of sweats and tanktop along with my toothbrush. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, locking the door behind me. I stripped out of my clothes and looked myself in the mirror.

Scars covered my stomach, legs, arms, back. I felt the tears roll down my face as I thought about how I got these scars. I stepped into the shower, sobbing. I knew Charlie couldn't hear me since the water drowned out the sound.

I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, letting the smell invade my nose. I washed the rest of my body and stood in the water, silent tears dripping down my eyes.

After a while the began to turn cold so I turned it off and got out, grabbing my towel. I quickly dried myself and put on my under, sweats and shirt, not bothering with my bra.

I walked to my room and dried my brown hair. I passed the comb through my hair, wincing when I passed over the knots. After I finished, I threw my hair in a ponytail and climbed into bed, turning on the nightlight. I sighed and looked at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to come.

It never did.

I continued to look at the ceiling, thinking.

I was a perfectly happy with life. I had a wonderful, eccentric mother who seemed more of a teenager than I did, and who always seemed to glow with happiness. I had a wonderful stepfather who loved me like his own daughter and loved to spoil me. I had a wonderful father who looked just like me. Dark brown hair and chocolate-brown eyes. His eyes always lit up around me since he hardly ever got to see me. I spent every summer with him, my best friend Jacob and his dad Billy.

They lived on a reservation near Forks called La Push. It was so fun there. When we were kids, me, Jacob, Seth and Leah Clearwater would go down to the beach and play tons of fun, meaningless games. Leah was like my older sister. She was now nineteen though last I saw her she was sixteen. She had black chin-length hair with dark, almost black eyes. She was pretty tall. Last time I saw her she was at least 5'7.

Seth was like a younger brother. He was fourteen now, though last I saw him he was eleven. He had black hair with the same eyes as Leah, though he was more loose. He got along with everyone, and never seemed to ever get angry.

And finally, Jacob. I'd known him my whole life. He was like an older brother. He was seventeen now, with black cropped hair, black eyes and a deep tan that never seemed to fade. He was fun, always making me laugh when I was down, protect me from harm, and always played pranks on me and Seth since we were the youngest.

I remembered how shocked he looked when he visited me at the hospital in Phoenix. He was about ready kill. He even went down to the station and beat the crap out of _him. _After that, he stuck by my side for the next four months while I healed.

I knew he had a crush on me but never pushed me into doing anything, one, because he was a gentleman and two, he knows Charlie would kill him.

As I continued to think about them, I felt sleep began to invade my mind, till I fell in a deep sleep, greeting me with nightmares of _him. _

* * *

**What do you think? I'm gonna make Leah nice and an older sister figure to change it a little. Seth is still gonna be the same, happy, fun-loving, sweet Seth. Jacob, is well, Jacob. In love with Bella but doesn't want to push her. And get ready, next chapter, the Cullens and Hales come in. I can't wait! **

**P.S. Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. ;D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


	3. First day of school I met Alice

**Disclaimer: Hey you. Yeah you. The one reading this right now. Well come on, I don't have all day. Guess what? Really, guess! You want to know? Do you really want to know? Do you really, really, want to know? No, well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. She owns Twilight and all of its fantastic characters. I only own the story your reading right now. *Laughs*  
**

* * *

Last night was a disaster.

Just barely into an hour of sleeping I woke up screaming form a nightmare. Charlie had ran into my room, a panicked look on his face.

He held me even when I punch and hit at him, screaming at how much I hated him. All he did was rock me back and forth whispering,

"It's alright honey. Everything will be okay."

I knew he was trying to reassure himself more than me. We both knew it'd be a long time before I was the normal me. I missed the old me. The one who wasn't afraid to kick ass and had no filter. The me who used to wrestle with the guys and were ripped jeans while beating people who taunted me and my friends. That was the real me. Now I can't stand to hit anyone. I'm terrified of the dark and I'm pretty sure I wouldn't, couldn't, stand up from myself if someone taunted me.

I sighed and stood up, walking down the stairs. I wore a long-sleeved shirt with a dark sweater and jeans with converse. Thank god that Forks was cold enough that you have to wear long-sleeved everything.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar. Charlie had already left before me so I was alone. Maybe I could skip school. So I won't have to face everyone from my past. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't have the guts to skip. I used to love to skip. I would skip a class and go down to La Push and hang out with Jacob and his pack of fun, too buff, yet oddly weird friends.

I walked out of the house, locking the deadbolt. I walked down the steps, and guess what happened? I tripped. Yep, right there, in front of the house, where anyone can see me. I stood up, blushing at myself for being so clumsy and walked to my beat up red Chevy. I climbed in and turned on the heater, feeling myself warm up instantly.

I put the key in the ignition, jumping in shock when I heard the loud roaring of the truck. I don't remember it being this loud before. I pulled out of the driveway and drove down to the school. I was fairly easy to find seen as that was only high school in Forks.

I passed the 'Welcome to Forks High School Home Of The Spartans' sign and drove around the parking lot, feeling everyone's calculating gaze on my car. I decided to park at the end of the parking lot, since it was the most discreet.

I got out and grabbed my bag, putting up my hoodie. I looked around and saw many people. And guys. I saw this one guy who literally looked like a bear. I'll make a mental note later to stay away from him. I put my head down and walked to what looked like the front door, keeping my eyes trained on the floor.

I reached the door and pulled it open, walking into the warm, stuffy room. I walked over to the desk where a woman sat behind. She had red hair that seemed way to red to be real, with a few wrinkles on her face.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked, once I reached the desk.

"I'm Bella Swan." I whispered, timidly.

"Ha, of course. We've been expecting you, dear. Here you go. This is a map of the school, your class schedule and here is the paper your teachers to sign. Bring it back at the end of the day. Have a good first day, dear." She explained.

I thanked her and walked out of the small office, staring down at my paper. I had homeroom with Mr. Varner, math, room 311.

I looked around, not sure where to go. I decided to head down the hall, staring at the room numbers.

_Thump!_

I crashed into someone, making them fall down. I looked down, feeling fear creep up inside me. I saw a blonde girl, wearing a cheerleading outfit, on the floor, glaring up at me. Her hair was golden blonde, the perfect shade of the sun. She had icy blue eyes. Three girls were crouched down next to her, glaring up at me.

I turned around and sprinted down th hall, hoping by some miracle that I didn't fall. I knew those three girls. It was Lauren, Jessica and Tanya. The most popular girls I have ever known. Though I didn't know who the one I bumped into was. Maybe she moved here while I was..gone.

I finally found the class at the back of the building. I opened the door, biting my lip. I walked in, the room quieting down as everyone looked at me.

I walked over to the teacher, a tall man with greying hair, narrowed beady eyes and a permanent scowl on his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked rudely. I swallowed, feeling a sweat break out on ym forehead.

"I'm new here." I answered.

"Ah, your Isabella Swan." I internally cringed. I hated my full name. It's was _he _called me.

"I need you to sign this." I whispered, handing him the paper. He snatched it and quickly signed it.

"You can sit in the back. Next to Alice." He muttered.

I turned around, feeling exposed in everyone's curious gaze. I tripped on my way to the desk, feeling a blush on my cheeks as everyone laughed. I continued to walk to the desk, setting my books down and sitting down.

"Hi, I'm Mary Alice Cullen. But everyone calls me Alice. What's your name?" She was really hyper.

She had black hair that fell to her chin, with excited blue eyes. Even sitting down I could tell she was really small, probably five foot one.

"Nice to meet you Alice. I'm Bella Swan." I answered.

"So, how do you like Forks so far?" She asked curiously.

"I've lived here for twelve years. I moved away when I was twelve." I said.

I had only lived in Phoenix for a couple of months before it happened. I was sad to leave Forks because I would miss my dad and friends.

"Oh. What brought you back?" She was very nosy.

"I missed my dad." I lied. She nodded but didn't say anything else.

The rest of the period went by, Alice babbling about her life and when she moved here. Turns out she had moved her a little less than a year ago. She has two older brothers and is dating her brother's best friend. She's best friends with her boyfriend's twin sister. Her mother is an interior decorator and er father is a doctor at Forks Memorial Hospital. I learned she has a fear of elephants, which made me laugh, a obbsession with clothing and sixteen like me. Yeah, she told me all of this in one hour, and more.

As soon as the bell rang, I sighed, relieved. I can finally leave this class!

"What's your next class?" She asked."Um, let's see. I have history with Mrs. Days." I answered, looking at my schedule.

"You have my boyfriend next. Don't worry, he's cool." She said when she saw my expression.

Great, more people. And it's all good cause it's the pixie's boyfriend. What a wonderful way to start off my first day.

* * *

**Wonder how Bella's gonna react to the others? Review and find out. :D**


	4. Meeting People And Seeing Old Friends

**Disclaimer: Me? Own twilight? Dude, what are you on?**

* * *

I walked into my next class, introducing myself to the teacher. He looked pretty nice. He wore a white shirt, blue vest, and black slacks.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here." I whispered.

"Of course. You can take a seat over there next to Jasper." He said. He handed me a history textbook and turned to the board.

I turned around and walked over to Jasper, feeling my body tense up. Fear began to grip me as I neared the table. I breathed in slowly, holding the panic attack at bay.

I slid into the chair, throwing my bag on the desk and pulling out my books. I could hear my heart hammering in my ears.

"I'm Jasper. Alice told me you were in this class." He started politely.

"Yeah. I'm Bella." I mumbled, looking down.

His presence was oddly calming. I could feel the fear in me slowly begin to fade away, till out of nowhere,_ his_ face flashed in my mind. I clenched my fists, trying to calm my sudden labored breathing.

"Bella, are you okay?" Came jasper's concerned voice.

I looked up, worried sky blue eyes staring back at me. I nodded stiffly, blocking my fear off with numbness. I always felt safe when I was numb to the world. That way no one could hurt me. It was my safe haven. The only place I felt that _he_ couldn't get me.

He turned back to the front but I could tell he knew I was lying. For the rest of the period I stared forward, ignoring the teacher's voice. I kept focused on my thoughts that seemed to go back to _him._ I hated him. He was a possessive, angry, callous, violent man. He did things that would make anyone frown.

And it was my fault. If I had just paid more attention to the way he acted, the way he stared at me, maybe I wouldn't have been taken.

The sound of high sound brought me out of my thoughts. I first I thought it was the bell but then realized it was a scream. What scream is loud enough to match a bell?

"Oh My Gawd, there's a spider on my desk!" I knew that voice.

I turned my head, and there, two seats behind me, sat Lauren Mallory, a look of utter horror on her face. I knew she could scream loud, I remember from all the times I had punched her in the face, but I don't remember the sound resembling a bell. Seriously, she could probably match a siren.

"Miss. Mallory, just kill it." Said the teacher in a bored tone. She scoffed at the teacher, unfortunately her eyes landed on me.

Cold blue eyes glared right at me, installing fear. If I had been like the old me, I would've smirked and flipped her off, but that Isabella Swan is dead. Replaced by one whose fearful, and timid, and scared of her own shadow.

I quickly looked away, staring down at the textbook. Luckily, the bell rang just then. I quickly stood up and put my things in my bags. I walked out of the class with my head down, ignoring everything around me.

As I walked down the crowded halls that bursted with noise, I felt someone's eyes on me. I could feel my fear spark and ignite inside. It felt like he was watching me but he couldn't be, he was miles away, locked in an Arizona Penitentiary, rotting away in a cell.

I looked behind me, catching Jasper and Alice's eyes. She smiled and waved politely, while Jasper nodded kindly. I turned around and quickened my pace, walking right into someone.

"Watch were your going bitch!" The person screamed.

I looked up, staring into the eyes of the most beautiful person I have ever seen. He had emerald-green eyes that were hard and cold, high cheekbones, a perfect nose, a strong jaw, and pale lips that were set into a hard line. What got my attention was is copper hair. It was a frenzy, sticking out in an apparent messy style that seemed to suit him.

"Sorry." I whispered.

I quickly walked around him, fear pumping through my veins. I found my class on the first floor, room 14 with Mr. Glass, the art teacher. He was young, maybe late twenties, with black hair, brown eyes, and a strong body. He explained that all I needed was to always have a clear mind while painting.

The class passed by fast, which I didn't like. Art was one of the few things that didn't remind me of him. It made me feel secure. Like I could draw anything and not get in trouble.

Fourth period was horrifying. It was English and while it is my favorite subject, the people in it were not. It was Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. Alice was there but well, she wasn't really someone I know.

Fifth period was Spanish, not one of my favorite subjects but it was tolerable. The teacher was pretty nice, though he was a little uptight.

When the bell finally rang for lunch, my fear sky-rocketed. Lunch equaled more people. People equaled a possible panic attack. As everyone got up and walked out, I stayed. I took my time putting my things in my bag, and organized my bag. After the halls seemed dead and lifeless, I walked out. I looked both sides and made sure it was clear before continuing to walk.

Just as I was rounding the corner, I was confronted by none other than Tanya, Lauren and Jessica. Tanya stood in front of me, towering a good four inches while Jessica and Lauren hovered behind her, all three wearing the same identical sneers.

"Well, well, well, look what the tide dragged in." Tanya smirked. Her eyes were a cold shade of green that held nothing but pure evil. Her strawberry-blonde locks were loose, giving the impression that she seemed like a perfect angel.

"It's been a while, Bella." She continued.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't waver with fear.

"Aw, is someone scared?" She said, in a baby voice.

"Listen Bella," She started, her voice dropping from sweet to cold. "This is our turf. You will not be tolerated. No one likes you. You will not make fun of us. You embarrassed us in the most sensitive years of flourishing into popularity and that did not sit well with us. We had to kiss ass to get to where we are today and no one is going to ruin that. Especially some low-life like you. Got it?" She finished.

I nodded, swallowing the ball of fear in my throat.

"Good." She snapped.

They walked past me, each bumping their shoulder into mine. I knew they were mean, but they were never this bad.

I breathed in slowly and continued walking, reaching the lunchroom.

I pushed opened the doors, being welcomed with the sound of loud chatter, and laughter.

I walked to the lunch line, grabbing a sandwich and a bottle of lemonade. I looked around the room, spotting Alice and her group. I noticed a few familiar faces like Angela Weber, a shy girl who I was pretty good friends with. I noticed Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. Tyler was always kind of rude, never having any boundaries. He and Mike always followed me like puppies. They both had crushes on me and never seemed to understand the concept of leaving me alone since I wasn't interested. Eric was more of a geek, but a cute geek. He was shy and always blushed a lot. Both he and Angela had a crush on each other but her too shy to admit to the other though they did trust me with their secret.

I looked around, and found Tanya, Lauren and Jessica sitting with them, smirking at me. I began to walk to the exist when I heard my name.

"Hey Bella." I knew that voice all to well.

I turned around, coming face to face with Mike Newton. His blue puppy eyes stared right into mine, a nervous smile on his face.

"Hi Mike." I said.

"When you'd get back into town?" He asked.

"Yesterday." I answered.

"Good. That's good."

An uncomfortable silence fell over us.

"Hey, Bella, would you like to go out? You know, maybe this weekend?" He asked, nervously.

"Sorry Mike. I'm busy." I always used this excuse but I used to add something else at the end.

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe some other time." He said.

I nodded and walked away, breathing deeply. I opened the doors and walked out, heading for the library. I settle myself in the aisle between science fiction and romance, reading random books.

"Hey Bella."

My head snapped up at the sound of the person's voice.

Angela Weber stared down at me, her eyes curious and questioning. She walked over and sat next me, looking at the book in my hands.

"Hey Ang. How's it going?" I asked softly.

"Good. I'm dating Eric." She said.

A silence fell over us, but it was a comfortable silence. A few minutes passed by before we said anything.

"When did you get back?" She asked, curiously.

"Yesterday afternoon." I answered.

"We missed you, you know." She said, quietly.

"I missed you guys too. I missed this sunless state. I missed everyone. Well, apart from Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica." I muttered.

She laughed quietly while nodding.

"Why didn't you ever come back?" She asked, suddenly.

"It's hard to explain." I whispered.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

I put the book away and continued to eat my sandwich, occasionally drinking from my lemonade.

"So, you and Eric. How'd that happen?" I asked, turning toward her.

"Well, you know how he's all shy and stuff? Well, in ninth grade, he asked me out to the valentine's dance. I answered yes and that Thursday, he comes over in his car, in a blue suit with a nervous look on his face. I couldn't help but comment he looked cute so he blushed. He then complimented me saying I looked beautiful which made me blush. So, we get in his car, and on our way there, one of the tires pop. So we pull to the side, and get out, only to see that were stranded in the middle of nowhere since he had gotten lost. So, he calls for a tow truck. We had to wait an hour because we were far. So, we sit on the hood, just talking when a car passes by and splashes us with mud. Eric cries that nothing went according to plan. He explained that he was going to take me to dinner, than the dance, then outside were he would tell me he loved me under the stars. I was so shocked. I mean, he loved me. I loved hum but i didn't think that he returned the feelings. Then, it began to rain. And he kissed me. Everything felt perfect. We've been together ever since." She finished.

"That sounded so romantic." I gushed.

"It was. My parents were glad. And they lost the bet cause they thought were going to express our love on Christmas Eve." She said, laughing.

"Well, I'm glad for you guys. And just for the record, I thought you guys were going to get together on the Christmas of seventh grade. Eric had it planned out. he was going to tell you he loved you under the mistletoe after I told you that he had a surprise for you. But them I moved in July and that plan backfired." I finished.

Just then, the bell rang. We stood up and walked out of the library, heading to biology. Halfway down the hall, Alice and her group came out of the lunchroom. All of them were staring at us, some curious other's glaring. Angela walked over to Eric and pecked him on the lips. When he caught sight of me, he looked curious and a little confused. Angela whispered something in his ear, making his eyes go wide.

Tyler began to walk up to me, his confident smirk plastered on his face. I turned around and flipped him off. It was something I always did. I still had my confidence, it was just buried away. But talking to an old friend made that confidence spark, letting me know that was still there, just waiting to come out.

I continued my way to the biology class, which I found on the second floor, room 156. I walked into the class, catching everyone's attention. Great, I had Tanya and Lauren and the girl I bumped into. I also had Alice and Jasper and of course, Angela.

I walked over to the teacher, Mr. Banner.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I greeted.

"Yes well, here is a textbook, and you may sit next to Mr. Whitlock." Well someone's not very nice.

I nodded and turned around, sitting in the back, next to Jasper. Angela and Alice sat in front me, talking and laughing about something. Jasper didn't say anything which was alright with me.

The class went by quickly, which made me happy. Just one more class, and I would be able to go home. I slowly packed my things when I realized what my class was. I always hated gym. I always tripped but when I came to gym, I managed to trip and hurt myself and others.

I walked down the halls, dreading gym. I reached the gym on the first floor. I walked in, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I walked to the over to the coach and gave him my slip, telling him I was new here.

"Well, since your new here, you don't have to wear to the uniform today or participate. But tomorrow, no excuses." He said, strictly.

I nodded and walked to the bleachers, sitting at the top in the corner. From here, I could see Eric, Tyler, Mike, Jasper and a few others. I took out my book and began to read. I could feel thoughts creep up inside me. Thoughts of _him._

I could remember his face vividly. Last time I last him was almost ten months ago. I could remember his sadistic smile, the laugh that seemed to cut through me like a knife. The hungry look of possessiveness he always had. The way he taunted me with his cruel words with a sweet tone.

"Hey Bella."

Eric Yorkie's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. How's it going? I heard you and Angela are going out." I said.

"Yeah." He blushed.

"I happy for you guys." I smiled.

He nodded and walked away, leaving me to myself. I sat there, quietly, until the bell rang. I felt relief flood over me as I stood up to leave. Just as I was outside, I heard Alice's bell-like voice.

"Hey Bella!" Her voice was cheerful, opposite of my mood.

I looked back behind me, watching as she and her group made their way over to me. Some were curious, but four faces glared at me.

I quickly turned around and hurried my pace, nearing the truck. I unlocked the door and got in, slamming it closed. I started up the large engine and closed the window, ignoring Alice's plea for me to stop hurrying cause she needed to ask me something.

Before I could drive off, Alice was at my window, tapping loudly. I looked straight ahead, annoyance surging through me. I reached over and pulled out my IPod, putting on my headphones. Skillet blasted in my ears, drowning out the tapping.

I looked to the side, and stared at Alice who, along with her group, except for Eric and Angela, were glaring at me. I looked ahead and drove off, heading home.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. It's just that my mom took away my laptop and I usually only get on the weekends now so it's going to be on and off with the updates so please bare with me.**

**P.S. What did you think of this chapter? Review and let me know what you think. :D**


	5. I hear by, decline your party invite

**Disclaimer: Hear ye, Hear ye, I do not own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

I parked the car outside the house, all of my annoyance drained out of me. I suddenly felt so tired. I grabbed my bag and dragged my way to the door, unlocking it.

I swung the door closed and locked it, setting my bag on the floor. I shook of my jacket and hung it on the rack, walking up to my room.

I locked the door and walked into the bathroom, shedding off my layers of clothes. I stepped into the hot water, letting it ease my tense muscles. I could feel all the tears I held back today well up again. This time I let them fall freely.

Sobs fell in waves through me as memories flashed through my mind. I turned off the water, ym sobs echoing in the small room. I wrapped a towel around myself, and walked out to my room, and pulling on a pair of panties, a pair of sweats and a tank-top.

I dried my wet hair and threw it into a loose bun, crawling into bed. Sobs continued to pass over me as I cried into my pillow, muffling the sound.

I could remember his cruel cold laugh, enhancing my sobs. His smile as the whip went down on my body. THe screams at how I was a whore. But I was his. He would have me one day. He taunted me with words that planted themselves into my head.

I wasn't a girl. I was a whore. I deserved every hit I got. Everyday I was lucky he didn't kill me. I was lucky he didn't rape me. I had cried as he said those words. Then he slapped me for crying.

After I while, I slowly became numb, the sobs residing till it was just a whimper once in a while. Then sleep overtook me.

the dream wasn't pleasant. They never were. I could feel the hits that came into contact with my already bruised and broken body. The kicks that broke my ribs as his cruel works smacked me in the face.

_"You're a whore." _He'd say. _"No one wants you. I am just giving you life you were destined for."_

What thirteen-year-old was destined for pain? I went from a strong, defiant, sarcastic and witty girl to a scared, sad, lonely girl in all of four months.

I never understood the saying physical scars do last long but emotional scars last a lifetime. Know I know. My scars were still there but within time, they would disappear. But all the emotional scars that lived within me would stay until I learned to live with it.

* * *

By the time Charlie got home at seven, I was awake and staring blankly at the t.v. He unlocked the door and stepped in, his eyes wandering around the room until they landed on me. He set down his things and walked over to me, sitting down on the couch.

"I heard you made friends with one of the Cullen girl. What's her face? Alice." He said.

"News sure travels fast here." I muttered, staring at my nails that were bitten to the nub.

"So, how did you find the school? Like it?" He said.

"Sure." I mumbled, lying through my teeth.

"Make any other friends?" There it was. The one million dollar question.

"No one wants to be friends with someone broken." My voice cracked at the end but I covered it by faking a cough.

He looked away and walked into the kitchen, leaving me to my misery. I thought Forks was supposed to be my new start. Reconnect with all my old friends, for get the past, live in the present. But everywhere I went, my horrid past seemed to follow.

I'm surprised Alice even wanted to be my friend. I haven't exactly been on the social radar since I left for Phoenix.

Around eight Charlie went to Taco Bell since he knew I wouldn't want to leave the house. At 8:30 I heard knocking on the door. Usually I ignore someone when they knock on the door, but since this person was so persistent, I huffed and walked over to the door, unlocking it.

There, in front of me, stood the Alice, aka The Pixie, dressed in a black knee-length dress with strappy black heels, silver eye-shadow and a sparkling purse, with blue eyes that stared up at me, an excited smile on her face.

"Can I help you?" I asked, my voice flat.

"Were heading over to a party in Port Angeles and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us." She explained.

Behind her shoulder, I could see a big black jeep, with Alice, some people I didn't know but saw her with, and Angela and Eric. They smiled encouraging me to say yes.

_Sorry guys, the old me is dead and long gone._

"I really busy with um, homework and stuff." Was my lame excuse.

"No you're not." She said it as a fact.

"I'm not a party person. And I can't dance. Sorry." I mumbled, trying to look sad.

"Well, maybe next time." The last two words triggered something in me.

He always said next time.

_"Next time I come in here, you better not fight me." "Next time, I will kill you."_

I could feel my breath hitch and eyes widen as water formed in them. I tried to calm myself, telling myself that they were just words. Nothing more.

"Sure." My voice sounded hollow and cold suddenly. Alice looked at with a concerned look.

"Bella, you okay?" She put her hand on my shoulder.

She was touching me.

I hate being touched by strangers. I barely knew her.

I flinched violently, stumbling into the door. The door swung back, slamming into the class vase that crashed to the floor, thousands of small shards of glass spreading all around the floor. The noise startled Alice so much she screamed.

No, she screeched. Loudly.

With her voice alone she could break the vase.

She stared at with wide, raccoon eyes. I heard two doors close and looked up. The bear-like guy I saw this morning was sauntering toward us with a concerned look etched on his face. He walked along with the guy with odd copper hair that bumped into me and had the audacity to call me a bitch. Worry also etched his perfect, god-like face.

"See tomorrow in class." I blurted than slammed the door shut.

I locked the door, and walked up the stairs, ignoring the pounding of fists on the door. I slammed my door shut and walked over to my window. Alice was walking to the car, and odd look on her face. The bear-like guy was already in the car.

Copper Hair looked back, staring directly at me. A sneer curled up on his lips as he turned his head and hopped into the front seat.

As I leaned against the window, I thought,

Why did my life have to be so complicated?

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**P.S. Sorry about the short chapter.**


	6. Nightmare and tears

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I finally own twilight! Take that Sparkles.**

**Edward: My name is Edward, not Sparkles! *Growls***

**Me: Whatever. Go back to your human. I'm busy.**

**Bella: I take offense to that. And you don't own us anyway. *Scoffs***

**Alice: Yeah. *Smiles*  
**

**Me: Seriously, Pixie, you need to get out of these conversations. *Growls***

**Jasper: I told you not to growl at my woman! *Bares teeth***

**Rosalie: Just admit you don't own twilight so we can get on with the story! *Shakes head at us***

**Me: Fine. I do not own twilight or any of its wonderful characters although some are snappy. *Stares at Pixie, Sparkles and Jasper***

* * *

*Dream*

_I walked down the streets, my bag on my shoulders as I nodded my head to the music. The light drizzle that fell was really spoiling my good mood._

_ I hated the cold. Rain, sleet, snow, storms, it's cold, and I hate it. Which pretty ironic since my dad lives in Forks, the one place I love, apart from the cold weather._

_Just one more block and I'd be home, in the comfort of our nice fireplace. Maybe even do what all those Hallmark movies do and grab my family and sip some hot chocolate while watching some movie about Thanksgiving._

_ As I was turning the corner, I felt a sudden wave of pain engulf me as something, probably a rock, was smashed into the back of my head._

_I crumbled with a scream, clutching my head._

_I looked up, trying my best to blink away the black spots that invaded my eyes. I looked up, Mr. Philips staring down at me._

_"Mr. Philip?" I asked, confused._

_"Hello, Isabella." His voice was different. No longer soft and sweet, it was cold and hard._

_"What's happening?" I swallowed back my fear as he bent down, looming over me._

_"You need to be taught. Discipline is not in your nature. And it needs to be. Men rule women. Not the other way around." His voice was sweet but his words were sour._

_He grabbed my arms as I desperately tried to scream for help. My voice was too weak._

_"No, please!" I begged, pulling against his hands._

_He slapped me. _

_I looked to my right, coming shocked and dazed. He took his chance to throw me in the back of his van and handcuff me to the seats, the rest of my body sprawled out on the floor._

_I felt the van pull away, driving down the streets fast. My head was pounding and I was doing my best not to fall into the darkness that called my name. _

_It could take away the pain but if I did, who knows what he might do to me. I forced myself into a sitting position, to see him pull up to a nice looking, two-story house with a blue roof, white walls, and a wrap around porch with a few chairs spread out._

_I heard him get out, walking around to the back. I felt my heart quicken as the doors were pulled opened. He smiled at me, a cruel cold smile, his eyes dark with anger and something else._

_He unlocked the hand cuffs, and I made my break. I pushed past him but before I could make it out of the van his hand shot out, throwing me back into the van._

_He shook his finger, a disapproving look in his eyes. He grabbed my hair, yanking me out. He kept the handcuffs on me as he pushed me into the house._

_The inside was beautiful. Two brown couches sat facing the television which looked like a HD flat screen. The floor was carpeted and by the looks of it, it looked soft enough to sleep on._

_He pulled me though the halls, going to the kitchen, where a locked metal door waited. He pulled it open, and with one last taunting smile, pushing me in._

_I felt my body collide with the stairs as I tumbled down, my head bouncing against the concrete. My body landed on the floor with a loud thud._

_My body was engulfed by waves of pain, as dark spots danced in my eyes. I didn't try to push back the darkness as it crept up around the corners of my mind, slowly numbing the intense pain that consumed my body._

_Within seconds, the darkness took over, my pain floating away as a picture of my family flashed before my eyes._

*End Dream*

I woke up in a panic, my chest heaving up and down. I looked around, expecting to find myself in a basement with _him _standing over me.

Instead, I found myself looking at blue walls, a desk, and a bookshelf. I was home. Not in that basement. I laid back down, pushing my face into my pillows to muffle my sobs.

After about an hour of crying, I stood up, stumbling my way to the bathroom. I turned on the lights and locked the door behind me.

I washed my face with cold water before deciding to shower. I went back to my room and grabbed a pair of clothes before locking the bathroom door and turning on the water.

I began to wash myself, as hot wet tears trailed down my cheeks. I scrubbed myself hard, trying to push away the memories of when he'd grab me. The water drowned out the sound of my sobs as continued to clean my body.

I slid down the wall, hard sobs overtaking me. I kept seeing his cold smile, his hungry eyes, his belt, the bruises he left on my body and the scars the knife left on my arms, legs and torso.

After a few minutes of crying, I pushed myself off the floor and shut off the water, my body red from where I had scrubbed it. I dried my body and pulled on my clothes, walking back into my room.

I curled up on my bed, crying myself to sleep, as I continued to be plagued my nightmares of _him._

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated. I was having a severe case of writer's block. I really hoped you like this chapter though I don't think it's the best chapter I've written.**

** Review and let me know what you think of this chapter. ;D**


	7. We'll Handle It

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, I must admit it. I do not own twilight or it's fantastic funny characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Alice's Pov**

Forks was nice, but very small town. It was better than the city. This place seemed more down to earth. Albeit the weather was atrocious, it was still nice.

Mom had stumbled upon this place when she was looking for a new start. The city had bad memories, and she wanted new ones. Ones that wouldn't spark up that maternal anger that lived deep inside her when she saw certain pictures.

So, as she looked for nice towns she came across Forks and completely fell in love with it. She said it brought her a certain scene of serenity and peacefulness. Something she hadn't felt in long time since moving to the city. A small town was bound to cut our ties to all our pasts, and we can all start a new page in our lives.

When she told us about the small town everyone disagreed. Rosalie flat-out refused to leave because of her friends but secretly, deep down, I knew she was glad. The city held dirty secrets for her. Secrets people knew and tortured her about it.

Emmett just kind of whined, as usual. He had his friends but he didn't really like Chicago that much. For him, it too, brought up memories from the past. He wasn't one to dwell on the past, unlike the rest of us. So he was only uncomfortable there. For the rest of us, it wasn't that easy.

Jasper was okay with it. Seeing as he was used to moving a lot. But since he's originally from Texas, the city doesn't really bother him. He just takes it like a man, though the overcrowded rooms and schools do make him edgy. Other than that, he's completely calm. Unlike the rest of us, he only carries horrible memories.

I was perfectly alright with it. I was itching to leave that city. And its glaring eyes. I wasn't one to forget about my past, but I didn't always think about it. I was originally from California so I knew city life. It wasn't all that pleasant.

Dad was okay with going. He didn't actually care. We could be moving somewhere completely remote, as long as mom was happy, he was too. He was a doctor and Forks had one Hospital, it was the Forks Memorial Hospital, and he was able to get a job as a full-time doctor.

Edward was the one who took it the hardest. The city was his life. And though he had gone through the roughest things out of any of us, it was still hard for him to let go of his past since he blamed himself and also refused to forgive himself. He thought moving away meant he'd lose all connection to his birth place and the once place he had found justice.

Now, two years later, here we are, In tenth grade, Edward in eleventh grade, and Emmett, a senior. I don't know how we had managed the last two years.

When we had first arrived here, I was sure this was going to bring us together. Mom was also confident that would happen. So was dad.

That we would finally grow together as a family. But in the last two years, Edward has become reclusive, completely avoiding us and dodging our questions. He always seemed angry and annoyed. And, at rare times he let his emotions come out, he seemed sad, helpless and completely scared. Cause like the rest of us, the past never left us for long.

Just two weeks into our new life here at Forks, Washington, Rosalie and Jasper began have nightmares. Jasper was okay, because his weren't so bed. But Rosalie, fourteen and scared, woke up almost every night, soaked in tears and choking on screams.

Soon after that, I began having nightmares. I'd remember things from when I was a child. I would wake up in tears, and Jasper would always consult me.

I knew Emmett didn't have nightmares. But I wasn't sure about Edward. He always had purple bags under his eyes and was always moody. He always seemed to flinch at everything and seemed to get into fights almost everyday in school. The fights lessened this year though he does get into fights with Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley. Their both idiots.

We've all come along way since our childhood but this ride wasn't over. Far from over. There was more to come. And I knew it.

"Hey Alice." Jasper's calm voice broke through my hectic thoughts that hummed through my head.

"Hey." I said happily, sitting up on my bed, folding my legs so that my chin rested on them.

"What are thinking about?" He asked, sitting next to me.

"Right now? A shopping trip." I answered, smiling brightly.

"Alice, if you were thinking about a shopping trip you'd dragging me into a pair of designer clothes while you and Emmett argue over who is going to spend time with Rosalie. What's really bugging you?" He asked kindly, pulling me close to him.

"Well, I was thinking about how when we first moved here. How Rose and I started having nightmares, and how our past will always catch up to us. I'm scared it might be too much to handle." I finished in a sad whisper, small tears spilling down my cheeks.

"Alice, we will handle this. It will never be too much to handle. It'll be the baggage we carry for the rest of our lives, but it will get easier. I promise you that." He said fiercely.

I hugged him deeply, snuggling myself into his body as tears racked through me. He was right. We would get through this.

But I knew one person who wouldn't.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to give you guys an insight on Alice's life so far. Don't worry, longer chapters are sure to come soon enough.**

**P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts and comments on this chapter. ;D**


	8. A Panic Attack and Making A Friend

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me, I must admit it. I do not own twilight or it's fantastic funny characters. Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Bella's Pov**

Tuesday morning arrived early, bring dull grey skies that cried soft drizzling tears. I opened my eyes, staring out my window. It was fogged by cold weather and stained by water.

I groaned, rolling over on my back and sighing deeply, almost in a depressed way. Considering my life right now, I was surprised I wasn't depressed.

Standing up, I stumbled over to the bathroom, brushing my teeth and leaving without a glance at the mirror. Walking over to my dresser, I pulled on my jeans, a tan long-sleeved shirt that clung to my skin and a black sweater. After pulling on some converse and pulling the brush through my hair, I walked down the stairs, pulling my hair into a low ponytail.

Dad sat at the table, reading the newspaper. He looked up once, his eyes, as usual, mixed with concern as he stared at me.

I looked around the room, looking anywhere but him, as I kept my tears in. I knew he heard my screams last night.

"Bella,-" I cut his off before he could continue.

"I've got school." I whispered roughly, grabbing the keys and running out of the house. I almost tripped twice on my way down the steps, but managed not to fall as I reached the truck. Climbing in, I put the key in the ignition and put on the heater, pulling out of the driveway.

The ride to school was short, but it felt long. Like it had stretched out into a long, twelve-hour trip. I arrived about ten minutes later, and parked my large red truck, ignoring everyone's gaze as I sighed and opened door, slamming it behind me.

I turned to go toward the school entrance, when I saw Alice coming toward me, her group waiting by the doors. Alice stopped a few feet away from me then began to walk with me.

"Bella, I know you keep ignoring me, but you need to let someone in soon. This isn't healthy." She said logically.

"Well, I am going to keep ignoring you. I don't care about letting anyone in. I just want this to be done." I muttered darkly.

"What be done already?" She asked, completely confused.

I shook my head and continued to walk, her small steps keeping up with me easily. I stormed passed their group till a strong hand pushed me back.

"Hey Bella."

Tyler's rough, irritating voice rang in my ear.

I turned toward him, fear and anger surging through me. He looked the same as always. Short brown hair, dark, lust-filled brown eyes, a nice smile, and smug. His smirk, which seemed to charm many girls when we were younger, was painted on his face, his eyes rolling up and down my body, which were slowly becoming darker.

"Can I help you?" I asked, happy my voice didn't waver.

"Well, I can help you in many ways. But, I'd rather take it easy on you. I've blossomed since the last time you saw me." He said, smirking hugely.

I was tempted to call him an arrogant prick but my fear got the best of me. The old me would've punched him for even looking at me in that way then I would've socked him where the sun doesn't shine. He was at least six feet and right now, looked very intimidating.

"So," he continued, "how about we go on a date Friday night?" He asked, his eyes staring at my chest.

"I'm busy." I retorted, turning around.

I barely took a step before his hand clamped down on shoulder roughly. I winced internally at the pain.

"What did you say? Think your still better than me bitch?" He spat, spinning me around.

I looked up at me, holding back the fear that threatened to swallow me up. I looked briefly around their group.

Tanya, Lauren and Kate held smirks on their faces, their eyes sneering at me. They could see the fear in my eyes. I usually but up a mental barrier around people so that my face held no ounce of fear or weakness. I kept that inside. But this week wasn't going as I had excepted. At all.

Angela and Eric were staring at me. They themselves looked to scared to intervene. How they got involved with Tyler and his group I won't ever understand. He absolutely despised them. Me the most. He hated my friends by default because he couldn't stand that I was the one girl, since kindergarten, that showed no feelings or any inkling that I wanted him.

Copper Hair guy stood tall, about two or three inches over six feet, looking bored, and staring at the ceiling. He was obviously annoyed to be here. The blonde one I had bumped into yesterday was glaring at me, her eyes cold and hard, making me shiver to the very bone. I hope I don't run into her alone.

The big muscly one, whose hand was wrapped around the blonde girl, looked concerned and angry as he glared at the back of Tyler's head. He stood about six foot five tops, with curly short brown hair, dark hazel eyes, and with a lot of muscles.

Alice stood next to Jasper, fuming with anger. I think the only thing retraining her from jumping at Tyler's throat was Jasper's hand wrapped firmly around her small dainty waist. Her blue eyes were absolutely livid with anger and her small body was actually shaking. Jasper's posture showed his anger though his face the perfect picture of calmness.

And Mike, as usual, was smiling like an idiot. I sometimes wondered if he ever got high before or even during school. He probably did.

"No, I-I-I just, I'm-" Alice's surprisingly bell-like voice boomed with anger as she said,

"I'm sleeping over at Bella's house Friday night! So she won't be going anywhere with you." Tyler must've been as shocked as the rest of us because his hold slackened on my shoulder. But I was too stunned to move.

"What?" He spat, skeptical.

"You heard me. I'm sleeping over her house this weekend. _All _weekend." She said, putting emphasis on the word all.

"And you can all suck it if you disagree with me."

With that, Alice walked up to me, grabbed wrist and hauled me toward homeroom, making me stumble as she practically ran to the class.

We bursted into the class, just minutes before the bell rang. The teacher gave us a hard glare but didn't say anything.

"What do you mean your sleeping over?" I asked, as soon as we sat down.

"Well, knowing Tyler, he won't give up that easily." She answered.

_You have no idea. _Remembering all the times he followed me around, continuously trying to get me to go out with him made me shiver in an unpleasant way.

"Well, you got that right. I remember when he would follow me around..." I droned off, suddenly remembering that Alice was next to me.

I hated talking about my past. Just bringing it up made me want to shed tears. It reminded me of how stupid I was that day.

The class droned on, Alice making conversation by taking about what skirts would look best on me and what colors suit my skin and hair color.

I just nodded along with everything she said, not actually listening. I just stared out the window, waiting for Friday to come.

* * *

The day blurred together so fast, the next thing I knew, I was packing up my bag and heading to lunch. Unlike everyone that was in a rush, I decided to take my time walking, so that I wouldn't be squashed by the many hungry teenagers.

As I walked down the hall, I began to feel claustrophobic. It felt like air was being pressed into my chest as I fought to breathe. It felt like something hazy was beginning to cloud my vision as pictures of _him_ floated through my head.

I turned my body blindly, and fought through foggy haze, finally able to see the bathroom. I stumbled toward it, gasps of air leaving my body, my lungs beginning to scream with pain as no air went in.

I pushed myself into the bathroom, and locked the door, checking under all the stalls. I slid down the wall, tears gushing down my cheeks as I fought to breathe.

His face kept popping up with every blink I took. His sadistic smile, his condescending voice, his cold laugh. Every picture of my life from when he took me flew through my mind. This wasn't the first time it happened, but it was in school. And I had a feeling it wasn't the last.

_He's not here. _I told myself.

_Calm down. He can't hurt me. He. Can't. Hurt. Me. _

Slowly, I felt air began to slowly fill me up. I took in deep, calming breaths, my tears subsiding with every calming breath I took.

The foggy haze began to disperse, leaving my vision bright from tears and clear. I slowly stood up on shaky legs, and walked over to the sinks. I wasn't sure how long that one lasted. Probably a few minutes, ten at the most. It usual lasted longer. Maybe this was improvement.

I turned on the water and cupped my hands with water, rubbing the cool water on my face and the back of my neck. I slowly opened my eyes, emotionless brown puffy eyes ringed in red staring back at me. After a few minutes, the redness and the puffiness resided.

I took a few collective calming breaths then grabbed my bag, unlocked the bathroom door, and walked out, looking down at my watch. Lunch ended into about twenty minutes.

I smoothed out my clothes and began walking again, heading to the outside picnic tables. My barely non-existent appetite was now completely gone, along with any sheer happiness or good feeling I was carrying today.

I set my bag dog on the slightly wet wooden table, and sighed deeply, pulling out the homework I never finished yesterday. I took out my pencil, and began working, concentrating on my work and not on my panic attack.

I concentrated on the work, but only managed to get it to a C minus material. I sighed, frustrated, and grabbed the books, stuffing them in my bag along with my pencil and folders. I slowly stood up, and grabbed my bag, heading toward the school again.

From a large window in the cafeteria, I could see Alice, her family and friends, all laughing and talking and playing around. I ached for that kind of happiness.

I ached to remember what it was like to freely laugh, to feel that bubble of excitement burst through me as I laughed and played with all friends. I wanted to me again.

But the past was the past. I just needed to move forward.

I walked inside and headed over to my locker, just as the bell rang and the cafeteria doors blew open, waves of teenagers pouring out. I changed by books for my next classes, and closed my locker, staying close to the wall as I walked to my class.

I was in such a hurry, I didn't realize anyone walking in front of me until I bumped into them.

"Watch where your going, idiot." The person spat.

I knew that voice. It was the same voice that belonged to Copper Hair, the same person I bumped into yesterday.

I looked up, for some reason, in fear.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, meekly.

His green eyes were hard as he glared down at me. He scoffed, and pushed past me, bumping roughly into my shoulder.

I noticed the large one, from yesterday and this morning, staring at me with an expression on his face. I think it might have been curiosity.

"I didn't mean to." I whispered softly, staring at the floor.

"It's okay little one. He can be an asshole sometimes. I'm Emmett." He stood out his large hand, a smile on his face.

"Bella." I said, clasping my hand with his. His hand was so large, it completely covered mine.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He said. He was very friendly for a guy who looked big enough to crush anything.

"You too Emmett." I said shyly.

"Which way are you going?" He asked.

I pointed straight ahead, letting my arm drop.

"I'll walk with you." He said, as I began walking, falling into step with me.

"You really don't have to." I said, shaking my head.

"But I want to. So your stuck with me." He said, with mock-authority.

I laughed softly, but it sounded kind of forced and shaky. We walked together toward my class, in a comfortable silence. I was happy to have finally made another friends, till Tanya's words came back at me, full force.

This was their turf. No one liked me. I would be tolerated here anymore like I was when I was thirteen. I gulped down the sudden ball of tears in my throat, and without a second thought, ran.

I ran, dodging protesting people who I bumped into. As I ran, I heard Emmett's voice calling out my name. I turned around, to see him following me.

I continued running faster, dodging people. I heard the bell ring but I didn't care. I was beginning to feel like I was suffocating, and I couldn't find an exit out of the building.

The halls were now almost empty. I turned around, looking for a way out. I couldn't do this. I didn't want to do this.

Emmett stop in front of me, his face a mix of disbelief and hurt.

"Why'd you run from me?"

I shook my head at him and ran again, though he didn't follow me this time. I ran to a girls' bathroom, calling Charlie. He picked up on the second ring.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Daddy? I need you to pick me up. I can't do this." I cried.

"What happened?" He asked, his voice thick with concern.

"I had another panic attack. I can't take it. It feels like the walls were closing in on me." I sobbed.

"Go to the Main Office. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said.

"Okay, daddy. See you soon." I whispered, hanging up.

After washing my face, I let, heading the way I came, going toward the Main Office. I arrived in a few minutes, walking in. Warm air engulfed my freezing body. I didn't mind if they saw my tears. They were adults and dad had to tell a few of the teachers of my _special _condition.

Mrs. Cope sat at her desk, reading a magazine. She looked up when she saw me.

"My dad's coming to pick me up soon." I whispered.

"Okay dear. You can take a seat over there." I nodded, and wiped a few stray tears that fell on my way here.

I turned around, to find Mike staring at me. He was sitting in a chair by the Principal's office, next to Copper Hair, who was staring mindlessly out of a window.

"Hey Bells." He said.

I hated it when he called me that. It was only for family and close friends.

"Don't call me that. I'm sure you remember what happened last time you called me that." I said, glaring at him through my tears.

Copper Hair suddenly seemed interested in our conversation cause his head was tipped toward us and his shoulders shook with laughter.

"Come on Bella. You didn't mean it. We were only twelve." He said, shaking it off.

"Yeah. I did. I really did mean to kick you in the balls." My voice held a small spark of the way I used to talk.

Mike flushed beet red, either from anger or from embarrassment, I couldn't tell. Copper Hair was still silently laughing and shaking his head.

"Bella, dear, your father's here." Mrs. Cope said.

I thanked her softly and headed out of the office, walking out through the double doors and out into the rain, were little droplets danced their way down to the earth.

Water licked my face as I ran to cruiser, hopping into the passenger seat. I clicked on the seat belt.

"Honey, are you sure you want to go? Your going to have to live through these panic attacks. You can't always expect me to pick you up." He explained.

"I know." I said. "I just want to go home right now." I stressed out the sentence.

He nodded, and drove out of the school, ensuring me that someone would bring the car to the house later. I didn't bother on asking who it was, since I really didn't care.

I wasn't aware of the raging headache that played in my mind till we got home. I groaned inward, and walked up the steps, behind dad. Unlocking the door, I stepped in, followed by dad who shut the door.

Kicking off my shoes, I hung my jacket on the rack and walked to the kitchen, grabbing two aspirins and drinking them with water.

"Well, I got to get going." Dad's voice broke through the pain in my head.

"How long will you be gone?" The sudden thought of being alone made me scared.

"A few hours. Five at most. I'll be back around five or six tonight. I have a surprise for you." He stated, not looking at me.

"You know I'm not a fan of surprises." I muttered.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." He said.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead, said he'd be back soon and walked out the door, locking the door on his way out.

_Great, I'm all alone now._

I sighed, closed my eyes, walked to my room, completely tired and upset for some reason. I changed my clothes to a light blue camisole, and some sweats before collapsing on top of my bed.

As I laid there, staring at the ceiling, my thoughts kept spinning Emmett. I hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. But Tanya was right. As much as I hated her, she was still right. No one liked me. I was just the Chief's daughter with a horrible secret.

A secret that would make any of my potential friends, like Alice and Emmett, run for the hills. I just wanted my old life back. I wanted to be able to walk on the sidewalk, not afraid of being attacked. I wanted to laugh freely, to shout freely, to vent out my frustrations, to be that same, snarky, sarcastic, hard-to-get-girl I was before I moved to Phoenix. I wanted to be me again. The real me.

I must've been falling asleep because seconds later, I felt darkness surround me, till I was no longer apart of the world of the living, but dreaming of my life in Forks, before I moved.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this story. I know its been a little dark but don't worry, it will clear up. It's just that I want to show what Bella's dealing with. But the dark mood is almost over. Just a few more chapters and everything will be lighter. Just please bear with me.**

** P.S. Review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. :D**

**Nikirocks29 ;D**


End file.
